The field of disclosure of this invention relates to an exercise device. More specifically, a device for exercising the gluteal muscles that also exercises the hamstrings muscles. For balancing, the lower back, arms and core muscles are also strengthened. Therefore, the invention may apply to the class number and title: 482 Exercise devices.
In the search of references (related products), no one similar to the one being disclosed was found. A device that might look similar is the roll abdominal wheel but is used to exercise abdominal muscles.